CoreLeSs
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: Ritsuka ha perdido la virginidad, Soubi se va sin decir nada. ¿Qué fué lo que hizo para hacer a Ritsuka tan infelíz en su primera vez? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?... ¿Qué hará Ritsuka ahora que su madre se ha dado cuenta?...la historia detrás del caso.


_**Coreless**_

_**Por: Soley de Lioncourt**_

**_Stage 1_**

****

****

_Como si arrasara con mi alma… el fuerte huracán que sobrevino frente a mis ojos… lo sintieron mis manos, lo sintió cada poro de mi piel… y sobre todo mi corazón…_

_Quedó vacío el lugar que había ocupado momentos antes, cuando con una simple sacudida inclinado sobre mi cabeza, había apartado con un suspiro las orejas peludas y suaves que habían formado parte de mi cuerpo infantil… como si aquello que las uniera a mi se hubiese derretido como un simple pegamento barato expuesto al calor. Las sentí caer sobre mi espalda, resbalar y toparse contra las sábanas… sentí la última caricia de él sobre mi mejilla expuesta y un escalofrío me erizó la piel; seguí sollozando, no dije nada más… él pareció resentirlo. Tampoco dijo nada. La luna regalaba sus últimos brillos a la noche. Pronto amanecería._

_No pude sentirme mas tonto cuando sollocé y mis lágrimas cristalinas fueron absorbidas por las almohadas. Como un eco escuché aún aquél latir resonando en el pabellón que conformaba ahora el lugar en el que antes me soñaba recorrer, buscando. Cuando al fin quise decir alguna palabra, un simple y amargo sonido, él desapareció…_

_-Soubi…_

**픥 … 픥**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Entró por mi ventana, raudal, ligera… envuelta en azules y escarlatas…**

"_**M**__e gustaría saber desde cuando, esas mariposas tan hermosas poseen esos colores tan preciosos. Si pudiera ser una, podría ser libre y volar a donde fuera, si; pero, inclusive podría ser capturada y pinchada por un alfiler para ser colocada como espécimen en una base con cubierta de cristal para cumplir el capricho de un humano despiadado… seguramente moriría antes de mirar el mundo como a mi me gustaría. Debilidad._

_Me gustaría pensar mas en ello, si, solo para taponear con un corcho las mentiras, los sufrimientos, las desdichas e inclusive mi depresión. La felonía a mis sentimientos se encuentra remordiendo mi conciencia. Si hubiera estado más atento, si hubiese sido menos que un pequeño ángel patético. Mas el hubiera no existe, nunca lo ha hecho y nadie lo comprende._

_Hoy todo me daña, la mera visión del exterior me asusta y los recuerdos me hacen llorar. No puedo borrarlos. No sé como enfrentarlos, ni siquiera entiendo por que me escandalizan tanto. Me duele aferrarlos, como aferro las sábanas en medio de mi sucinto de acontecieres."_

-Ritsuka… -una voz femenina, suave, lenta-Ritsuka…-tres golpes a la puerta, el inicio de la impaciencia.-Ritsuka abre la puerta-tono impaciente, sigo en silencio. Por favor vete. No me veas.

"_Cierro los ojos, aferro aún mas mi cuerpo al colchón. Me envuelvo por completo."_

-¡Ritsuka¡-una exclamación leve- debes seguir ahí… no puedes dormir más…

"_¿Por qué no puedo?... no sigas.- Mas mis labios no se movieron."_

Mi madre golpeó la puerta con mas violencia.

-¡¡Ritsuka¡Debes ir al colegio¡¡¡Abre la puerta¡¡-No se íba. No se iría. No contesté, tenía la garganta demasiado seca.

De todas formas nunca quedaba ahíta hasta que no viese mi rostro. Pero yo no deseaba que lo viera.

Silencio. Hubo un periodo silencioso que mi alma agradeció. Los rayos del sol ya entraban por mi ventana y me desgarraban el rostro con violencia. ME cubrí. Quería ser algo intrínseco a mi habitación, deseaba con todo sentimiento que la insania no se apoderara de mi madre.

No. Entonces eso no me importaba. Otrora hubiese sentido lo contrario.

Un ruido en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, me arqueé recostado, mis miembros se tensaron de pronto. Un hilo de temor me recorrió la espalda. Inconcebible. Y fue entonces cuando la habitación desprendió de sus paredes una insalubre sensación, la puerta se abrió de golpe cuando la chapa de seguridad fue violada de cualquier forma. Sentí una sacudida en el pecho cuando las manos de mi madre me dejaron al desnudo arrancandome las sábanas con arrebato.

Escuché que ahogaba una exclamación en su garganta, un leve gemido que provocó a una lágrima traviesa escaparse por debajo de mi parpado cerrado. No me moví, quizá solo parecí temblar un poco cuando el fresco aire dio de golpe contra la superficie de mi piel. Casi había olvidado el encontrarme desnudo, hecho un ovillo, vacío. Seguramente se había dado cuenta. Una obvia falta. La sentí sobre el colchón, su mano fría, la misma que tantas veces antes me provocaba heridas, se deslizó sobre mi cabeza con cautela, como si acariciara a su pequeño. Sus dedos se internaron entre mi cabello, presionaron mis sienes, y los lugares en los que faltaba algo. Se erizaron los poros de mi piel.

Y ahora su mano se cerró entre mi cabellera, tiró de ella con leve brusquedad hasta que me obligó a mirarla con ojos rojizos, aún cristalinos, y casi entrecerrados. Su otra mano me apretó la mandíbula. Vi su rostro compungido y a la vez colérico. Sólo fugazmente.

-mi pequeño…-me dijo con voz ahíta de languidez.-¿acaso no te percatas de lo tarde que es para ir al colegio? – no le creía.

ME lastimaba. Mis labios se entreabrieron pero de ellos no surgió palabra alguna.

-¿Es que quieres dormir más?-añadió alterando un poco su tono de voz cambiante. Su mano se aferró con más fuerza a mis cabellos.-¡No puedes hacerlo Ritsuka¡Me hé despertado temprano por ti¡Para hacer tu almuerzo¡-me restregó con alteración. Me conservé inmóvil.-¡¡¿Me estás escuchando?¡¡-agregó sacudiéndome un poco la cabeza desde mi barbilla. Parpadeé. Sentí su aliento sobre el rostro.-¡¡Contéstame¡¡-su perorata comenzaba.

Su mano izquierda soltó mi barbilla aniñada. Luego la sentí caer pesadamente sobre mi mejilla, haciéndome daño.

-¡¡Deja de ignorarme¡¡-exclamó tras la bofetada, lo irascible de su carácter había florecido nuevamente.-¡¡Déja de hacerlo¡¡-me aprisionó el cuello con las manos, me obligó a mirarla nuevamente.-¡¡¿Porqué estás así?¡¡

Una niebla contenida que solo yo podía vislumbrar se arremolinó pronto entre ella y yo, era rosada, no era densa, era un poco mas ligera que el vapor…

Tuve un sueño estando despierto. No. Quizá no había sido un sueño, simplemente me encontré recorriendo mis memorias con las puntas de los dedos. Me vi a mi mismo de pié frente a la escuela. Si era tan real fue porque simplemente eran un video mental de los acontecimientos del día anterior…

Me ví a mi mismo en otro instante, por alguna circunstancia me encontraba solitario, observando las siluetas de las personas pasar frente a mis ojos, tratando excitadamente de reconocer alguna con precisión. Vestía una chaqueta azul de tela ligera, unos pantalones del color de las nubes cuando no se encuentran cargadas; mis cabellos estaban revolviéndose constantemente a cada insolente ventisca otoñal, mi segundo par de orejas aun estaban en su sitio, informales, comunes, alertas a cualquier sensación al igual que mi larga cola menuda. Me había recargado a la pared, la pared que divide la escuela y la calle. Pronto reconocí el olor del tabaco. Alguien me había sorprendido con un beso en la frente.

-¡¡Soubi¡¡-exclamé casi con insolencia-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no fumes fuera de la escuela¡-añadí frunciendo el ceño.

Se limitó a sonreírme con ese dote suyo que electrizaba mis sentidos. Tiró el cigarro, lo pisoteó y luego me acarició la cabeza. No pude parpadear cuando ya se encontraba cerca de mi oído diciéndome:

-¿Así que estabas esperándome?... Ritsuka…- Sentí cálidas las mejillas, me encontraba famélico de escuchar aquellos sus susurros.

Él vestía cómodamente, unos jeans color escarlata bastante extraños sostenidos por un cinturón delgado y con barbas en lugar de hebillas, anudado en la cadera; llevaba una camisa blanca y un saco color negro que le llegaba a la media pierna. Se encontraba apuesto. Me encontré sonriéndole de pronto, sin poder evitarlo… con los labios.

-Eres precioso Ritsuka…

-¿y eso a que viene?...-le pregunté con fingida irritación de pronto-Mejor vámonos Soubi.-añadí tomandolo de la mano mientras fruncía el ceño, vino tras de mí un buen rato, como si de una fiel mascota se tratara, mas llamarle así en mis pensamientos me pareció cruel, puesto que para mí, no hay cosa mas irritante que la situación de amo-sirviente… y dicha situación tenía mucho que ver con la otra.

-¿A dónde me llevas, ratoncito?-dijo él, con su voz varonil, dulcemente, como si jugara con un bebé.

-no me llames así…

-tus deseos son órdenes…

-deja eso¡-añadí tratando de no comenzar a discutir.-simplemente quiero mostrarte algo.-le dije secamente y seguí mi paso, más un tirón me detuvo; me había tirado del abrigo, y yo me volví hacia él, quien con su satírica expresión que tanto amaba y algunas veces aborrecía, me dijo:

-Vas al este… no es buen tiempo hacia allá…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-mejor vayamos al sur de la ciudad…-añadió sin contestar mi pregunta.

-¡Pero tu…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?

-no puedo decirte...lo…

-ah no… ¿porqué?

-Arruinaría la sorpresa…-contesté un poco cohibido.

-¿Tienes una sorpresa para mí?

-bueno… yo…

Cuando menos lo pensé el fue quien tiró de mi mano y siguió caminando hacia el este.

Llegamos a la colina de las torres de electricidad más pronto de lo que hubiese pensado, el lugar estaba muy despejado, solo el soplo del viento podía romper la lejanía del ensordecedor ruido de la ciudad. Se detuvo en seco, yo también lo hice.

-¿Es aquí, ratoncito?

- si.-contesté.

-----**fin stage 1----**

**Hola a todos nuevamente, luego de un par de años. Omedetou por mi nueva submisión. La verdad no estaba segura de subir este fic, tiene un par de años que lo empecé y de hecho no sabía de que trataría… fue algo que salió de pronto, hasta hoy que me sentí iluminada por el espíritu santo o es que ando medio borracha que se me ocurrió subirlo. Si les gusta o les da curiosidad que le ocurrió a Ritsuka y mas bien que ocurrió entre ellos dos. No de jen de dejar se revisión y apoyarme para que suba lo que sigue.**

**Muchos saludos y besos.**

**Soley-chan la eterna escritora que ama loveless.**


End file.
